So This Is Love
by CSCreations
Summary: Set in 6x20. The Black Fairy crushes Emma and Killian's wedding leading everyone to Enchanted Forest where the Black Fairy prisons Emma. The only thing Emma wants is to find her pirate-prince.


And she was there, looking outside the small window as tears were falling down to her face. She is locked in a cage without exit. The last thing she remembers was walking down to the aisle mesmerized by her groom. She remembers their vows. The words he had said to her that made her cry from happiness like she was a 5 year old girl waiting for her present. She remembers Archie pronouncing them ''husband and wife''. She had done it. She had married her true love. Killian was now a prince. Her prince. At last, she remembers their hungry kiss, the true love and happiness in it and at the end she thinks of how this happiness was suddenly ruined by the interruption of the black fairy in their wedding. And then… black. She woke up in a cage in a huge towel, without magic where she was guarded by the black fairy and the dark one. Tight handcuffs were around her hands. She didn't know what was going on but there was one thing she knew, that the villains wouldn't let her find her love, her husband, her Killian again. Her hands were blooded from her efforts to escape. She looked at her ring, which was still shining on her finger, and as she was staring it, tears fell down to her cheeks. Suddenly, she heard the door of the dungeon opening. It was the black fairy.

''Well, well, well look at the fearless savior now'' She said as she went to her side to see her entire form. After the black fairy had destroyed their wedding, she had turned her beautiful gown into white rags as she was now wearing the strapless white fabric and skirt from inside her gown. Emma looked at her.

''Why are you doing this?'' Emma said desperately while her blonde curls were resting on her back.

''Because this is my happy ending. Believe it or not it's much nicer seeing you like this than dead. It's much nicer seeing you tortured and desperate to find a way out'' She said laughing evily.

''And what is exactly out?'' She said

''The Enchanted Forest of course. After crushing your pathetic wedding, I needed a sanctuary with actual magic. You see, princess…'' She said as she was looking at her ragged crown.

''In this realm, nobody knows you. I erased their memories in order not to risk them saving you. So, tell me princess how is like to be separated from your family? Your friends?...'' She said and clawed at her hand with the ring on it.

''Your pirate-husband?'' She said.

''I will protect the prince from you, no matter what becomes of me'' She said with a brave smile.

''You won't win. Villains never do. I will find Killian again, I have always found him in the past.'' She continued.

''Yes, but in this realm he is the pirate he used to be, he doesn't love you, he doesn't even remember your love'' She said, her words making Emma cry harder. The black fairy closed the door. Through her cries that she never would see her true love again, she noticed something under the ragged carpet of the dungeon. It was a key, a key for her to escape. She didn't have time to think who had brought it to her when all at once she heard something flying over her dungeon. It was a fairy.

''Blue'' Emma said and smiled

''Emma, go, break this curse and prison. Bring back everyone to Storybrook again. Everyone doesn't have their memories intact, only you have it. Go to the forest. Find somewhere to stay for the night and I will ask help from my fairies tomorrow. With their help I may be able to break the black fairy's curse'' Blue said as she leaned to leave from the window but Emma screamed.

''Wait! Where is my family?'' She said

''There are in the castle living there'' Blue said.

''Killian?'' She said, her lips smiled in the thought of her true love.

''He is the pirate he was when he hadn't met you. You need to find him. The last time I saw him, he was stealing some treasures from the royal carriages in the heart of the forest. I made the guards to sleep with a spell. I need to go now, princess. I shall return with help'' She said and flew away. Emma quickly took the key in her hands and she slowly opened the door of the dungeon. She ran as fastest as she could. Her eyes fell at a horse which was standing near the tower. She rode it and ran away, _to the heart of the forest…_

After a long journey she arrived, exhausted. She tied the horse to a tree and lighted a fire to get warm. She went to a lake near and cleaned the blood of her hands away revealing more, her beautiful ring. She stared it with love. Suddenly, she heard her horse's screams. She went to its side and noticed that someone had camped not very far from her. She followed the dark path and saw the sleeping campers. She knew them, she could recognize their faces. It was Killian's crew. Her heart started racing. She walked between them carefully to find her Captain. Suddenly, she saw his handsome figure lying. She leaned to him carefully not to wake him up. She touched his face with her both hands, a tear fell from her eye. He was gorgeous even when he was sleeping. Could this be a dream? Does she really touch him after all these days?

''My love'' Emma said as she leaned closer to him and pressed a light kiss on his lips. A tear fell of her face to his. She took his hand into hers and put it to her heart.

''Please wake up, I am your Swan and I love you with all my heart'' She said and pressed another kiss on her husband's lips. Suddenly, a light magic came out of their kiss. He opened his blue eyes and saw his love crying. He had remembered.

''Swan?'' He said as she was shaking her head positively, crying and smiling at the same time. In a second, her arms were around his neck and his lips once more pressed on hers hungrily and passionately. When they broke the kiss, they looked around, they were home. Her prince had returned to her arms and he was kissing her with all his love. This was love,that was making her body to shimmer and not any kind of love. What she had with her prince, was true love.


End file.
